Chaos Moon R
by Dragons Crossing
Summary: Usagi travels to Nerima in search of her missing brother but finds a girl on the verge of suicide instead.Rated for suicidaldepressive subject matter and language. The revised story of Chaos Moon which the original will be removed within a couple of days.
1. Default Chapter

Chaos Moon R

Chapter 1

By The Conglomerate of Dragons

Disclaimer and Author's Notes:

We do not own Ranma ½, maybe in an alternate universe far, far away, but not in this one.

This is the revision of Chaos Moon, hence the 'R' in the title. We, The Conglomerate of Dragons, have decided to put the past behind us and start working together again so all of our stories will be revised and/or updated under this account as well as some new stories we have for been bouncing ideas back and forth over. This will be the first story concentrated on. Enjoy.

**Day 1**

**Nerima Ward, Japan**

**Early Evening**

The thunder that rang through out the heavens, heralding the bolt of lightning that lit up the dark sky momentarily as a red haired girl limped to her favorite quiet spot under the bridge that stretched over the canal. Her mood matched the storm that was fast approaching, her spirit in the same condition of her bruised and battered body. It was taking every last bit of strength that she had to not cry out as she lowered herself to the ground. "Real men don't cry." She kept chanting to herself over and over again, a mantra to try and keep from doing so.

After she was seated and as comfortable as she could get with her injuries, Ranma snorted out in disgust, "Then again, I'm no man."

**FLASHBACK**

"A-Akane?" Ranma asked in shock as he backed away from his easily angered and mallet happy fiancée whose aura made her look as if she was on fire. That, however, was normal enough for the easily angered girl. What wasn't normal was the intensity in her eyes and aura along with the pure venom and hatred lacing her every word.

"I-I-I really like you Akane…" Ranma whispered, depression feeling him. He had actually decided to try and talk with his feelings and come out with his feelings. What had happened was him trying to tell Akane who deemed a pervert for doing so. For once Ranma was actually wishing that Akane would just mallet him and send him into LEO.

This fight had happened between the two so often lately that any onlookers that were around may of seen it would of thought nothing of it. To Ranma though, something told him that she truly meant it this time and somehow he knew that this would be the last time.

"Well guess what, Ranma?" Akane sneered, "I don't like you, nobody does." As she said each word she emphasized it by jamming her finger into Ranma's chest harder and harder.

"But…" Ranma said but was cut off before he could even say anything.

"BUT NOTHING!" Akane snarled, "You are nothing Ranma, NOTHING! Noone gives a damn about what happens to you."

The worse part about it, Ranma knew she was right. All he was was a trophy, a way to bring honor to whoever manages to snag him. To Ukyo, someone he only thought of as a sister, snagging Ranma would mean that she could be a girl again to her father. Ranma knew that afterwards he would just be a trophy to show off to the others and nothing more. Ukyo never listened to him, much as she pretended to.

Shampoo was another story altogether as it was her village laws making the over zealous girl to be chasing after him. She didn't really care about him other than making a slave, toy and breeding stock out of him. If he went back to China with the girl he would be lower than Mousse in the eyes of the village since he was an outsider.

Kodachi, Ranma didn't want to go there. The girl may of really cared for Ranma but he wasn't sure. It was probably just an obsession of her psychotic mind bringing him to the reason he didn't want to consider her. The girl was an out and out psycho.

"I HATE YOU!" Akane screeched, finally tired of talking as she whipped out the stupid mallet and sent Ranma through the sky to land in the canal.

And then came Akane, while something always seemed to be missing, he still had very strong feelings for the girl. Sadly, after each encounter with the mallet like this one had slowly beaten down those feelings.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears streamed down the distraught martial artist. Dispite popular belief, Ranma wasn't as strong as he pretended to be. Of course he was probably the strongest person in the area physically, but he was far from the strongest emotionally. Growing up on the road with just Genma as a role model he didn't exactly grow up learning how to deal with his emotions. Therefor when he arrived in Nerima and started taking abuse both emotionally and physically he didn' t know how to deal with it. The physical part he could of dealt with if a lot of it didn't come from the one source he would not let himself fight back against: girls. Over time depression slowly started setting in and without a suitable release for it, martial arts can only do so much, Ranma could now set off a shi shi hokodan that could easily dwarf anything Ryuoga could come up with.

Sighing, Ranma pulled out the knife she had hidden and looked at it's blade, it's polished silver edge reflecting the light of another bolt of lightning. She had cut herself before, that was part of the reason that she always wore the arm bracers so that no one would see the scars and a few fresher cuts marring the smooth skin of the inside of her forarms and wrists.

Slowly she removed the bracers from her arms and admired her handy work. It was a testament to all the pain and sadness in her life and she realized something, something that she really knew all along deep down but kept denying it. She deserved this, all the pain shes's been through had been all her fault. She was a failure, a freak and a worthless nobody who caused nothing but trouble.

A small smile played across her lips a a sob escaped and then another as she brought the knife up to her wrist and slashed across it with the knife leaving a small line of red in it's wake. That caused the smile on her lips to grow even more as her sobs became harder.

She didn't put much force behind it though so it really wasn't that bad of a cut. Not yet anyways. A small voice in her head was telling her to end it, stop all of the games and just do it once and for all. It told her to stop all the pain, to end her miserable life. And she agreed with it as she gritted her teeth and rose the blade back up to her arm intending to slash every vein and artery in her wrist with the next pass of the blade.

Sobbing almost uncontrollably now Ranma set herself to do it when a strangers voice stopped her. Looking up Ranma noticed a blonde girl with twin pigtails moving purposely towards her. After reaching Ranma though the new girl gasped and stepped back in what Ranma could only imagine was disgust. Was it really getting that easy to see what Ranma was?

"L-L-Leave me a-alone." Ranma tried to snap but her voice was too weak to and only came out in a hoarse plea. Ranma was shocked when the girl's eyes was filled with determination and stepped forward. Ranma cringed and closed her eyes getting ready to be struck when the knife was knocked from the red heads hand.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" the blonde girl demanded as she took Ranma's arm and inspected it, the blood was already drying out and sealing up the cut bringing a sigh of relief from the blonde girl.

"It's none of your damned business, meatball head!" Ranma snapped after finally regaining control, fragile as it was. "Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?'

The blonde stood up and backed away a few steps, her eyes held a trace of hurt in them. She seemed concerned for Ranma, truly concerned. Why would a perfect stranger be concerned for her welfare when no one else in her life did. Ranma wished the girl would just leave so she could find the knife and finish what she had started before being so rudely interrupted.

"Well I'm sure the heck not going to sit here and let you kill yourself." The girl huffed.

Ranma rose from the ground to stare at the girl, anger temporily replacing the depression. "Why should you even care!?" Ranma demanded, "It's not like anybody else gives a damn about me so why should you?"

The girl seemed to be taken aback by this as she looked at Ranma with caring and love which surprised Ranma. "Surely it can't be all that bad?" the girl asked timidly, almost to herself.

As quiet as it was asked Ranma still heard it and she exploded, "Sure, my dad uses me to feed his fat stomach when he's not abusing me for the

sake of the art. I have to hide from my own mother or else she'll kill me. I'm

engaged to more girl's than I know what to do with and none of them care what I

want, hell no that would be too much to ask. I'm just some damned prize to them.

I have no friends, everyone either wants me dead or as a plaything!" Ranma cried out

as each word brings her closer and closer to her losing control completely. She slowly made her way to be standing almost face to face with the blonde girl before demanding, "So tell me, who the hell cares for a FREAK like me? NOONE, that's who! So why the HELL not kill myself?"

A mantra of 'Please go away, please oh please just go away.' Kept running through Ranma's mind as she looked into the blonde's eyes, trying to keep the little bit of control that she had. The other's girl's actions, whatever Ranma was expecting, completely and utterly surprised and shocked Ranma. With a speed that awed the currently fragile redhead, the blonde and embraced her tightly, yet gently.

At first Ranma tried to get away but she was too tired to break the grip of the other girl and finally gave up. Instead, Ranma just broke down with her body convulsing with powerful sobs as the othe girl lowered the two to the ground then cradled Ranma gently and lovingly.

It was already getting late and Usagi was worried about what her parents and Auntie was going to do when she got home. On the other hand there was no way she was going to leave the emotional wreck that was the red haired girl cradled in her arms.

Originally she was only seeking shelter from the oncoming storm, she was deathly afraid of the thunder, when she came across the red head. Now it seemed to be clearing up and she needed to at least call and let everyone know that she was alright.

Usagi stroked the crying girl's hair comfortingly while she debated on what to do about her. There was a snoball's chance in hell of her allowing the girl to go back to what ever torment that she came from. The hospital could be an option but then again would they let the monstrers that did this get the girl back?

Usagi sighed mentally, if the hospital here was out then maybe the police would be a better solution? Then again, by judging on how bad the girl was and the numerous scars on the girl's arm showed that this had to have been going on for some time. If that was the case then there was a very distinct possibility of some of the higher ups on the local police force being involved with the family of the girl, or maybe even be the girl's family.

Of course, take the girl home with Usagi. Ami's mother could provide any medical help and her own father was a lawyer and could probably make it so that the red head would be protected. And if it came down to it, the senshi would get involved in protecting the girl.

There was one problem though, she had enough exactly to buy two train tickets back home and would probably be broke after that. That meant that calling home would have to wait because the alternative was one ticket and there was no way that Usagi was leaving the girl behind.

The red head had finally calmed down by the time Usagi had come to a decision and apparently more time had passed than she thought because it was really dark now. "I need to get hoem now and I want you to come with me." Usagi whispered. Not getting a response Usagi slowly stood up helping the other girl to stand. The girl didn't seem to want to say anything but she seemed to be following Usagi's directions so taking the girl's hand they started off for the train station.

It didn't really take all that long to reach the train station and to Usagi's great relief they didn't run into anyone that the red head was involved with. Stopping at the ticket booth Usagi pulled out all the money she had as she told the clerk where they was heading. Counting out the change she had made her want to cry, she was a little short.

The elder man at the booth smiled at Usagi and handed her the two tickets. "Don't worry about it, Lass." Usagi led the other girl onto the train relieved. She may of not accomplished what she had come to Nerima for but she was never so glad to be going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Moon R

A Ranma ½ & Sailor Moon Fanfiction Crossover

By The Eternal Dragon of Dragons Crossing

Disclaimer: Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Ranma nor Sailor Moon, so... P.

Story takes place before Saffron and ranma's mother finding about the curse and before Galaxia for Sailor moon.

In response to make my chapters longer I added on to chapter 1 and combined part of chapter 2 with it in order to make each chapter a separate day. Each new chapter will be about this long.

Day 1: Breakdown

Tendo Dojo, Early Afternoon

Kasumi sighed sadly as she watched Ranma sit by the koi pond staring into the waters. She knew that his mind wasn't on the koi swimming in the small body of water, his eyes was filled with a sadness that seemed to grow more and more everyday. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it but she did.

She knew that he was becoming very depressed and wanted to help him but she needed to wait until she could get him alone without threat of interruptions. Now seemed like a good enough time seeing how the fathers were out drinking, Akane was with her friends seeing a movie and Nabiki was shopping.

Steeling herself, Kasumi walked up by Ranma and sat down next to him. She watched him for a few moments but he didn't seem to notice that she was there or didn't seem to care.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked softly.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, his gaze not moving from the pond. His voice seemed so hollow and sad it made Kasumi cringe a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi offered, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Talk about what?" Ranma asked as he finally tore his gaze away from the water to look at Kasumi with a smile. She wasn't fooled by it though as she could tell that it was strained and his eyes looked so lost.

"Please talk to me, Ranma." Kasumi said, "If you want I will promise that I won't tell anyone else but you need to talk to someone."

"Why?" Ranma sighed.

"Because I care for you, Ranma. You're like my little brother and I can see that something is really bothering you…I know what you've been doing to yourself."

"What do you care, Kasumi?" Ranma said, his eyes held tears that he refused to shed, "I'm a worthless, perverted freak. No one gives a damn about me."

"That is not true Ranma, I care about you. We all do." Kasumi said.

"You might but no one else sure does. I'm tired of it Kasumi…tired of living."

"Ranma, please…" Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around Ranma and pulled him into a motherly embrace.

"YOU PERVERT!" A new voice screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister!"

A sharp pain to the head was the last thing he knew before the sweet kiss of oblivion.

With a groan Ranma slowly opened his eyes before slamming them both shut from the light that made his head hurt worse. Slowly he opened his eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light. He was in his room with a cold compress on his head.

A part of him wanted to just stay there and not move, but he knew that it would be useless because he could smell dinner cooking which brought a growl from his stomach. Either he got up or he risked his father eating all of it leaving him with nothing.

Slowly he climbed out of bed and trudged out of the room and towards the family room where he heard everyone talking. As soon as he entered it he wished that he hadn't because both fathers was there, very drunk and demanding that Ranma apologize to Akane. With a huff Ranma ignored them and went outside to get some quiet seeing how since his father wasn't at the table dinner couldn't be ready yet.

As soon as he stepped outside he stopped at seeing Akane breaking blocks. Quietly he stopped and turned around hoping to escape an argument. A sudden burst of light and heat flicking up and down his back told him that it was too late. Slowly he turned around to come face to face with what could have easily been mistaken for a demon.

"A-Akane?" Ranma asked in shock as he backed away from his easily angered and mallet happy fiancée whose aura made her look as if she was on fire. That, however, was normal enough for the easily angered girl. What wasn't normal was the intensity in her eyes and aura along with the pure venom and hatred lacing her every word.

"I-I-I really like you Akane…" Ranma whispered, depression feeling him. He had actually decided to try and talk with his feelings and come out with his feelings. What had happened was him trying to tell Akane who deemed a pervert for doing so. For once Ranma was actually wishing that Akane would just mallet him and send him into LEO.

This fight had happened between the two so often lately that any onlookers that were around may of seen it would of thought nothing of it. To Ranma though, something told him that she truly meant it this time and somehow he knew that this would be the last time.

"Well guess what, Ranma?" Akane sneered, "I don't like you, nobody does." As she said each word she emphasized it by jamming her finger into Ranma's chest harder and harder.

"But…" Ranma said but was cut off before he could even say anything.

"BUT NOTHING!" Akane snarled, "You are nothing Ranma, NOTHING! No one gives a damn about what happens to you."

The worse part about it, Ranma knew she was right. All he was was a trophy, a way to bring honor to whoever manages to snag him. To Ukyo, someone he only thought of as a sister, snagging Ranma would mean that she could be a girl again to her father. Ranma knew that afterwards he would just be a trophy to show off to the others and nothing more. Ukyo never listened to him, much as she pretended to.

Shampoo was another story altogether as it was her village laws making the over zealous girl to be chasing after him. She didn't really care about him other than making a slave, toy and breeding stock out of him. If he went back to China with the girl he would be lower than Mousse in the eyes of the village since he was an outsider.

Kodachi, Ranma didn't want to go there. The girl may have really cared for Ranma but he wasn't sure. It was probably just an obsession of her psychotic mind bringing him to the reason he didn't want to consider her. The girl was an out and out psycho.

"I HATE YOU!" Akane screeched, finally tired of talking as she whipped out the stupid mallet and sent Ranma through the sky.

And then came Akane, while something always seemed to be missing, he still had very strong feelings for the girl. Sadly, after each encounter with the mallet like this one had slowly beaten down those feelings.

With a mighty splash, Ranma landed in the nearby canal activating his curse changing him from a he to a she. Truthfully, Ranma didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything much as she made her way to sure shore.

A crash of thunder rang through out the heavens, heralding a bolt of lightning that lit up the quickly darkening sky momentarily as the now red haired girl limped to her favorite quiet spot under the bridge that stretched over the canal. Her mood matched the storm that was fast approaching, her spirit in the same condition of her bruised and battered body. It was taking every last bit of strength that she could muster not cry out as she lowered herself to the ground. "Real men don't cry." She kept chanting to herself over and over again, a mantra to try and keep from doing so.

After she was finally seated and as comfortable as she could get with her injuries, Ranma snorted out in disgust, "Then again, I'm no man." Tears streamed down the distraught martial artist's face. Despite popular belief, Ranma wasn't as strong as he pretended to be. Of course he was probably the strongest person in the area physically, but he was far from the strongest emotionally. Growing up on the road with just Genma as a role model he didn't exactly grow up learning how to deal with his emotions. Therefore when he arrived in Nerima and started taking abuse both emotionally and physically he didn't know how to deal with it. The physical part he could have dealt with if a lot of it didn't come from the one source he would not let himself fight back against: girls. Over time depression slowly started setting in and without a suitable release for it, martial arts can only do so much, Ranma could now set off a shi shi hokodan that could easily dwarf anything Ryuoga could come up with.

Sighing, Ranma pulled out the knife she had hidden and looked at its blade, its polished silver edge reflecting the light of another bolt of lightning. She had cut herself before, that was part of the reason that she always wore the arm bracers so that no one would see the scars and a few fresher cuts marring the smooth skin of the inside of her forearms and wrists.

Slowly she removed the bracers from her arms and admired her handy work. It was a testament to all the pain and sadness in her life and she realized something, something that she really knew all along deep down but kept denying it. She deserved this, all the pain she's been through had been all her fault. She was a failure, a freak and a worthless nobody who caused nothing but trouble.

A small smile played across her lips a sob escaped and then another as she brought the knife up to her wrist and slashed across it with the knife leaving a small line of red in its wake. That caused the smile on her lips to grow even more as her sobs became harder.

She didn't put much force behind it though so it really wasn't that bad of a cut. Not yet anyways. A small voice in her head was telling her to end it, stop all of the games and just do it once and for all. It told her to stop all the pain, to end her miserable life. And she agreed with it as she gritted her teeth and raised the blade back up to her arm intending to slash every vein and artery in her wrist with the next pass of the blade.

Sobbing almost uncontrollably now Ranma set herself to do it when a stranger's voice stopped her. Looking up Ranma noticed a blonde girl with twin pigtails moving purposely towards her. After reaching Ranma though the new girl gasped and stepped back in what Ranma could only imagine was disgust. Was it really getting that easy to see what Ranma was?

"L-L-Leave me a-alone." Ranma tried to snap but her voice was too weak to and only came out in a hoarse plea. Ranma was shocked when the girl's eyes was filled with determination and stepped forward. Ranma cringed and closed her eyes getting ready to be struck when the knife was knocked from the red heads hand.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" the blonde girl demanded as she took Ranma's arm and inspected it, the blood was already drying out and sealing up the cut bringing a sigh of relief from the blonde girl.

"It's none of your damned business, meatball head!" Ranma snapped after finally regaining control, fragile as it was. "Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?'

The blonde stood up and backed away a few steps, her eyes held a trace of hurt in them. She seemed concerned for Ranma, truly concerned. Why would a perfect stranger be concerned for her welfare when no one else in her life did? Ranma wished the girl would just leave so she could find the knife and finish what she had started before being so rudely interrupted.

"Well I'm sure the heck not going to sit here and let you kill yourself." The girl huffed.

Ranma rose from the ground to stare at the girl, anger temporarily replacing the depression. "Why should you even care?" Ranma demanded, "It's not like anybody else gives a damn about me so why should you?"

The girl seemed to be taken aback by this as she looked at Ranma with caring and love which surprised Ranma. "Surely it can't be all that bad?" the girl asked timidly, almost to herself.

As quiet as it was asked Ranma still heard it and she exploded, "Sure, my dad uses me to feed his fat stomach when he's not abusing me for the sake of the art. I have to hide from my own mother or else she'll kill me. I'm engaged to more girl's than I know what to do with and none of them care what I want, hell no that would be too much to ask. I'm just some damned prize to them. I have no friends; everyone either wants me dead or as a plaything!" Ranma cried out as each word brings her closer and closer to her losing control completely. She slowly made her way to be standing almost face to face with the blonde girl before demanding, "So tell me, who the hell cares for a FREAK like me? NOONE, that's who! So why the HELL not kill myself?"

A mantra of 'Please go away; please oh please just go away.' Kept running through Ranma's mind as she looked into the blonde's eyes, trying to keep the little bit of control that she had. The other's girl's actions, whatever Ranma was expecting, completely and utterly surprised and shocked Ranma. With a speed that awed the currently fragile redhead, the blonde and embraced her tightly, yet gently.

At first Ranma tried to get away but she was too tired to break the grip of the other girl and finally gave up. Instead, Ranma just broke down with her body convulsing with powerful sobs as the other girl lowered the two to the ground then cradled Ranma gently and lovingly.

It was already getting late and Usagi was worried about what her parents and Auntie was going to do when she got home. On the other hand there was no way she was going to leave the emotional wreck that was the red haired girl cradled in her arms.

Originally she was only seeking shelter from the oncoming storm, she was deathly afraid of the thunder, when she came across the red head. Now it seemed to be clearing up and she needed to at least call and let everyone know that she was alright.

Usagi stroked the crying girl's hair comfortingly while she debated on what to do about her. There was a snowball's chance in hell of her allowing the girl to go back to what ever torment that she came from. The hospital could be an option but then again would they let the monsters that did this get the girl back?

Usagi sighed mentally, if the hospital here was out then maybe the police would be a better solution? Then again, by judging on how bad the girl was and the numerous scars on the girl's arm showed that this had to have been going on for some time. If that was the case then there was a very distinct possibility of some of the higher ups on the local police force being involved with the family of the girl, or maybe even be the girl's family.

Of course, take the girl home with Usagi! Ami's mother could provide any medical help and her own father was a lawyer and could probably make it so that the red head would be protected. And if it came down to it, the senshi would get involved in protecting the girl.

There was one problem though, she had enough exactly to buy two train tickets back home and would probably be broke after that. That meant that calling home would have to wait because the alternative was one ticket and there was no way that Usagi was leaving the girl behind.

The red head had finally calmed down by the time Usagi had come to a decision and apparently more time had passed than she thought because it was really dark now. "I need to get home now and I want you to come with me." Usagi whispered. Not getting a response Usagi slowly stood up helping the other girl to stand. The girl didn't seem to want to say anything but she seemed to be following Usagi's directions so taking the girl's hand they started off for the train station.

It didn't really take all that long to reach the train station and to Usagi's great relief they didn't run into anyone that the red head was involved with. Stopping at the ticket booth Usagi pulled out all the money she had as she told the clerk where they was heading. Counting out the change she had made her want to cry, she was a little short.

The elder man at the booth smiled at Usagi and handed her the two tickets. "Don't worry about it, Lass." With a smile of heart felt gratitude towards the man, Usagi turned to lead the other girl onto the train. She may have not accomplished what she had come to Nerima for but she was never so glad to be getting out of there and going home.

The train was fairly empty leaving the two plenty of room to sit without anyone listening in, that was if Usagi could get the girl to talk some. She led the red haired girl to a couple of seats and let the girl sit near the window while Usagi herself took the aisle seat.

After the train lurched forward and they were on the move Usagi tried to talk to the girl some more. After realizing that she didn't even really introduce herself she decided to do so. "I'm sorry, I don't even think I introduced myself."

Usagi sighed when she didn't even get a response but decided to press onward, "So what kind of things do you like to do?" Usagi asked and again received no response so instead decided to tell a little about herself. "I love video games myself…ooh, and ice cream, I love ice cream."

"Ranko…" the red head said, her voice barely audible.

"Huh?" was Usagi's response.

"My name," the red head said, turning towards Usagi with her eyes full of pain and sadness, "It's Ranko."

Ranko? Wasn't that the name of the girl that Auntie was always talking about? What kind of monsters was she living with anyways? Usagi swore that she ever got a hold of the ones who caused the girl the kind of pain that there would be hell to pay.

"That's a pretty name." Usagi said, "Wild Orchid…I really like it."

"Why?" Ranko asked, looking down so that her bangs hid her eyes.

"Well, it's really cute." Usagi said.

"No, why are you doing this?" Ranko asked her shoulders shaking a little.

"Doing what?" Usagi asked, confused for a moment, "Helping you? Because no one deserves to be this sad. Forget about those monsters, I'll be your friend."

"I-I'm a freak." Ranko said.

Usagi could tell that the girl was fighting tooth and nail not to break down and cry again so she reached her arms around the girl and pulled her close into a hug letting the re head cry on her shoulder until she fell asleep again. That is where the crushed girl stayed until Usagi was forced to wake her because they reached there stop.

Ranma woke to someone gently nudging her and nearly bolted when she realized that she was lying against another girl. Then she remembered everything that had happened and wanted to hit herself over the head. She couldn't believe that she cried much less followed another girl to who knows where.

There was a connection there though with the girl and that was why Ranma did follow her. She wasn't sure what the bond was but she still wasn't giving out her real name. Using Ranko was probably another bad idea but it was to late now as the two hurried out of the train station and towards the road.

Ranma's danger sense flared up causing her to stop and pull the blonde girl back just as a red sports car zoomed past before it did a 180 and stopped in front of them. A blonde haired woman with short hair stepped out of the driver's door as a younger black haired girl got out of the passenger side.

"Haruka, Hotaru!" Usagi exclaimed as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Where were you, Usagi?" Haruka asked. Ranma could tell the girl wasn't really angry, just really worried about Usagi. "Everyone has been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Haruka." Usagi said, looking down at the ground for a few seconds before motioning towards Ranma, "My new friend needed help badly and I couldn't just abandon her."

That statement both sent a feeling of warmth and dread through Ranma. On one hand, the hope of having a friend in the blonde girl made Ranma feel better than she had in so very long. On the other hand, she was afraid of losing Usagi's seemingly real friendship like Akane's…like everyones.

"Rayne!" the black haired girl gasped.

Rayne? For some reason that name sounded so familiar to Ranma…the girl seemed so familiar. All three of the girls seemed so familiar that she could almost remember until Haruka distracted her.

"You two know each other?" Haruka asked.

"N-No, Haruka-papa," the girl said, "She just looks like someone I _used_ to know."

"Come on, its getting late and we all can talk tomorrow." Haruka said, "I'll give you and Red a ride."

"Thanks." Usagi said as Ranma and she piled into the back seats and Haruka and the other girl got into the front.

At Usagi's insistence Ranma put on her seat belt and moments later was very glad. With a loud screeching of the tires the car lurched forward at speeds that should not only be illegal but impossible as well.

Ranma noticed how the black haired girl kept stealing looks at her through the rearview mirror while Usagi and Haruka kept talking about meeting the girls the next day at the shrine for some kind of meeting which Usagi had agreed to, though to Ranma it seemed rather reluctant.

Not soon enough for Ranma's taste, the car finally slowed to a stop where Ranma and Usagi was let out and the car sped away after saying their good-byes.

Ikuko was worried sick as she paced the floor of the family room waiting for any news of her daughter. At the moment, her husband and soon was out scouring the city with her best friend. There were so many things that could have happened to Usagi and each one was worse than the other.

As much as she hated herself for it, she hoped that Usagi was either late or ran away, however the unlikely the last was since nothing was really missing. She knows that she had been rather rough with Usagi lately and swore that if the girl was okay that she would be a better mother.

The stuff that she didn't want to think about is the rash of monsters showing up. Ikuko was worried that Usagi may have been hurt by one of them and was in a hospital or lying somewhere hurt badly, dying or dead.

When she heard a car door shutting Ikuko rushed to the door and flung it open. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when her daughter and a weary looking red haired girl came through it. With a sob Ikuko threw her arms around her daughter and held her tightly for several moments.

After calming down Ikuko pushed her daughter away to arms length while still holding the blonde's shoulders to insure that it wasn't a dream. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry momma," Usagi said, "I went to Nerima to look for Ranma but I got stuck under a bridge when it started pouring rain."

"It's okay, sweetie." Ikuko replied with a sigh, "But you should have called."

"I'm sorry, momma, but I wouldn't have had enough money to get back with Ranko here." Usagi explained.

Ikuko did notice how the red haired girl flinched when Usagi had mentioned Ranma. Then she noticed how the girl looked with her red, puffy eyes full of so much pain and loneliness. If this was the Ranko that Nodoka talked about then there was something up. According to Nodoka, Ranko was always so full of energy, if a little lonely. Now, she hardly seemed to have any at all. Someone or something had hurt the girl, and bad.

Ikuko went over and hugged the red head tightly, asking, "Are you okay, sweety."

Ikuko continued holding the girl while rubbing her back while Ranko sobbed.

"Not a-another one…Damn y-you pops…" Ranko sobbed.

"Another one?" Ikuko asked in confusion.

"F-fiancé, she's another one." Ranko cried.

Some of it fell into place for Ikuko. Of course she knew about all the engagements since the fiancés always came around harassing Nodoka until the woman finally divorced that scum Genma. Ranko must have been one of those fiancés but Ikuko had never seen any of those fiancés as shook up as Ranko now seemed to be.

"Sweety, you can stay here for awhile if you want." Ikuko said, "We will figure out something to do about your fiancé Ranma tomorrow, for now why don't you go take a bath while I warm up some food for you two. Usagi, please show Ranko to the furo and loan her some clean clothes."

"Yes mama." Usagi said as she pulled Ranko away from Ikuko and led her upstairs. Ikuko watched them go and wondered why Ranko seemed to choke about the fiancé comment. Could she of been wrong?

Ranma was glad to be behind a closed door and back to his birth form as he soaked in the warm water. A part of his brain couldn't get the image of pink pajamas with bunnies out of his mind but for now he was stuck with it.

In truth, Ranma didn't know what to do. A part of him still wanted to die, end all of the pain that has followed him all of his life. Every time he thought that he might have found some happiness it was snatched away from him so fast he almost had whiplash and was expecting this to turn out just like that. Just like Akane.

Yet, the blonde haired girl seemed like she would care for anyone or anything. She didn't seem like the type to turn someone away because of a few _problems_ someone had. Ranma almost laughed at that thought, small problems? HA! His problems were anything but small.

Still, there was something that pulled him to Usagi like a moth to flame. It was a strange feeling that he couldn't explain, like he already knew her. He had kind of the same feeling with those other two girls. He wanted to find out more about it.

With a sigh, Ranma got out of the furo and dried off before heading to the sink and turning on the cold water. Splashing himself enough to trigger the curse and change back to a girl, she dressed in the clothes Usagi gave her with a mental shudder.

"Did it have to be so…pink?" Ranma asked herself before unlocking the door and heading back down towards the kitchen.

Usagi watched as Ranko came and joined her and her mother at the table, just in time to eat some warmed up leftovers and save the blonde from the worried ranting of the older woman.

"Come eat some dinner dear," Ikuko said, smiling at the red head. "I even made you some hot chocolate."

Ranko flinched visibly at the words hot chocolate which left Usagi in confusion. Why would the words 'hot chocolate' make anyone nervous? It wasn't too long before she had her answer when Chibi-Usa came walking into the room sleepily.

"I thought you was in bed, dear?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm sorry, Auntie." Chibi-Usa said, "I heard everyone talking."

"It's okay, dear, sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Ikuko said as she rose from the table and bumped it. Ranko's hot choc tale tipped over and splashed Ranko with its contents leaving a sad looking black haired boy in pajamas that was too small for him.

'Wait a minute! BOY? Usagi exclaimed mentally while jumping up and back from the table, "H-How? What are you?"

"I can explain, please." Ranko said, "Please don't hate me,

please."

Usagi could see the boy's shoulders shake and eyes turn to depression and fill with tears. Was the boy really Ranko? How?

Ikuko walked over and knelt down next to Ranko while pulling him…her…him, whatever, into a hug. "It's okay, we don't hate you."

A part of Usagi's mind wanted to shut down, another was chanting 'Please don't be a monster!', and another part went out to the distraught individual.

"It was Jusenkyo, wasn't it?" Ikuko asked while the woman stroked Ranko's hair. Ranko nodded silently while pulling away from the woman. "We don't hate you, promise."

Jusenkyo, that old story her mother used to tell her about those pools in Ikuko's homeland? Usagi had always thought those pools was just some stupid story until now. After all, if there was a group of magical girls running around the city fighting monsters then how hard would a cursed spring be?

"Auntie?" Usagi heard Chibi-Usa gasp quietly.

Ikuko took a glass of cold water off the table and poured it over Ranko's head changing him back to her. "That better?" Ikuko asked and the red head nodded.

"A lot." The red head sniffed, "They were kinda tight."

Ikuko smiled at the girl and pulled up a chair near the red head and giggled a moment. "I just realized something dear," Ikuko said, "You aren't engaged to Ranma, are you?"

Ranko shook her head no and looked down at the floor. Ikuko used a finger to gently lift Ranko's chin so they could see eye to eye. Softly, Ikuko stroked the girls chin while looking at the red head sadly and lovingly. "Its okay, Ranma. I swear no one will ever hurt you again."

"WHAT?" Usagi exclaimed, "She's, he's…my…"

"I'll leave," Ranma said sadly, "I know you don't want a freak for a fiancée and frankly I don't need another fiancée."

Ikuko refused to let the red head up and Usagi was trying not to hyperventilate…fiancée…ewwwwwwwwwww, he was her brother.

"Sweety," Ikuko said, "Usagi isn't your fiancée, she's your sister. And Ranma, you aren't a freak. I've known lots of people with curses before I was thrown out of the tribe."

"Tribe?" Ranma asked, "Please don't tell me it was Amazons."

"It was," Ikuko replied, slightly puzzled, "My family was exiled when I was young and we moved to Japan."

"Honey, have you heard from Usagi?" A male voice called from towards the front door.

"She's here, honey." Ikuko called back. A few moments later three new figures entered the room.

Usagi shriveled at the worried, yet angry look that her father wore. She was surprised though to see her brother worried though Auntie Saotome's look was expected. She was very worried about Usagi.

"Usagi," Ikuko whispered, "Don't tell anyone about Ranma yet."

Surprised, Usagi just nodded while she watched her mother whisper something to a bug eyed Ranma who seemed to relax some.

"Usagi, where the hell have you been?" Kenji demanded.

"It's okay, dear." Ikuko said, soothing her husband. "Usagi was looking for her brother and got stuck in the rain away from a phone. Already taken care of."

While this conversation was taking place, Usagi was also paying attention to another conversation. One between the only two redheads in the room, Nodoka and Ranma.

"Ranko, what's wrong? What happened?" Nodoka asked as she looked over the distraught boy turned girl.

"It's nothing, Auntie." Ranma said, obviously lying which Usagi could tell hurt the older woman a little. "I'm just really tired."

"We all are." Ikuko cut in, "Everyone go to bed, we will have plenty of time to talk in the morning. Nodoka, I do need to see you before you turn in."

At her mothers insistence, Usagi and everyone filed out of the room leaving only the two older women. Usagi showed Ranma to the second guest bedroom since Nodoka was using the other one lately.

"Good night, Ranma." Usagi said as she kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here and you still better be in the morning."

"I will…Usagi, umm…thanks, sis." Ranma said, shyly.

"Your very welcome, Ranma. I waited so long to meet you so don't you dare leave me." Usagi said, "Love you bro, get some sleep."

"Thanks sis…love you." Ranma said before going inside the room and shutting the door.

Ranma sighed as she leaned back against the door. She was very happy to have someone not freak out to badly because of the curse. In fact, they didn't even turn against Ranma because of it thankfully. And best of all, it was family, a family that really did seem to love her for who and what she was. There was only one immediate obstacle though, her mother.

The question was how was this family related to Ranma, how was Usagi her sister? Ranma wasn't sure but didn't want to waste anymore time trying to find out tonight since she wanted to eavesdrop on Ikuko and Nodoka's conversation.

After she was sure she didn't hear anyone outside the door, Ranma cracked it open enough to peak outside in the hall. After making sure that no one was out there, Ranma sneaked back to the top of the steps and sat down to listen to the older women's conversation.

"Nodoka, get rid of it." Ikuko had said, "If you care for Ranma get rid of it."

"I-I can't Nodoka said, her voice sounded shaken up. "It's all I have of him."

"Damn it, Nodoka, do you really plan on making him commit seppuku because there is no way in hell that I will let you!" Ikuko said.

"WHAT!" Nodoka exclaimed in shock, "There is no way in hell I'd hurt my own son…But that-that BASTARD is DEAD as soon as I get my hands on him."

"I'm sorry, Nodoka," Ikuko said, "I had to make sure before I told you. Usagi, she found Ranma tonight."

"She did?" Nodoka asked, her voice was clearly laced with excitement and happiness. "Wh-where is he?"

"Nodoka, Ranma is under a curse." Ikuko said. Nodoka started to say something but Ikuko interrupted her. "Ranma…he becomes a girl when splashed with cold water but hot water reverses it."

After a few moments Nodoka shakily asked, "Ranko?"

"Yes, but please don't be angry at her." Ikuko said, "She has been treated very badly and Usagi found her about ready to kill herself. Usagi told me all about it while Ranma was bathing earlier."

"My poor baby…" Nodoka whispered, though loudly enough for Ranma too hear. Then the woman growled out with hatred and anger, "I'm going to be having a panda skin rug sometime very soon."

Thankful that her mother reacted that way she got up and headed back to her room with a yawn. She wanted to go down there now but didn't want them to know that she was spying. Besides, she was completely exhausted from the days events.

Moments after hitting the bed, Ranma fell asleep.


End file.
